I'll Wait For You
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: I can’t let him hurt me like this. I thought he loved me. He said he loved me! It was all a lie. Now I know how you really feel, Ashfur. You’re a lovesick foxdung moonstruck rabbit, who’s still in love with her. She’s taken, Ashfur, you have to move on.


_I'll Wait For You_

--

Whitewing was padding very quickly. She was rushing, through the forest away from _him._ That was all she could think about right now.

How could he do that to me?

"Whitewing, I'm sorry!" Ashfur's pleading voice came from deep in the forest, foxlengths behind her.

"No," she thought miserably, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever thought it could work out. I'm sorry I even thought you liked me."

"Whitewing, please! Listen to me! Hear me out!" the sorrowful voice became more and more faint as she ran.

I can't let him hurt me like this. I thought he loved me. He said he loved me! It was all a lie. Now I know how you really feel, Ashfur. You're a lovesick foxdung moonstruck rabbit, who's still in love with _her_. She's taken, Ashfur, you have to move on.

Apparently, you're not ready.

Whitewing's quickened pawsteps slowly came to a halt underneath an oak. She crumbled to the ground, her paw over her eyes, blocking out the burning sunlight.

I waited for you. I waited while you were still mooning over her. I was so happy for you when you got an apprentice, but you didn't notice me. When you did, I knew it wouldn't work. You loved her. I loved you, but it wasn't meant to be.

I could still run to Birchfall, he would take me, lick me, and comfort me. But I don't want that kind of comfort, I want your comfort. You would tease me, you would joke, I would laugh and you would listen. You would make me feel better. But you're gone. Gone from my life. You love her.

Why do you still love her? She's clearly chosen Brambleclaw! Can't you see that? Can't you see she doesn't love you? Can't you see _I_ love you?

I guess not. I waited seasons for you to realize that she's taken. I waited for you to notice me. I waited, and waited. I'd have waited for you forever. Now that you have noticed me, I should be living my dream. We should be together, and happy. We should be nuzzling, and cuddling like you wanted to with her. You loved her too much to give her up. And now, you've broken my heart, like she broke yours. Now I know how it feels.

Whitewing lay in a crumpled heap underneath the oak tree, curled up and not caring if anyone saw her. _I guess this is goodbye._

"Whitewing!" an exhausted body prodded her with a paw. "Whitewing… I'm sorry."

"Go away," Whitewing was too sad, too angry to deal with anyone, let alone _him_, right now.

"I won't."

"What?" Whitewing slid her paw from her face, and glared at him.

"I won't go away. I love you Whitewing," Ashfur's pleading expression of acceptance was pitiful.

Whitewing was in too much pain for his touching line, "You love her. You never loved me."

"I did love her… a lot… but now I love you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You still love her," Whitewing faced him, her usually placid blue eyes full of flaming anger.

"And maybe I always will, but I love you more now," Ashfur brushed his tail along her back in a soothing manner.

"Ashfur, I'm mad at you, and nothing you can do will change that," Whitewing pouted and looked the other way, brushing his tail aside.

"Not even… this," Ashfur leaned over and licked her ear. Whitewing felt her heart melt inside of her. His tongue was so soft, so smooth. She wished that this moment would last forever, and closed her eyes, sighing slightly.

"I kept you waiting a long time," Ashfur apologized, "I'm so sorry, Whitewing. I'm so, _so_ sorry." Ashfur's tail intertwined with hers, and she felt her face grow warmer as she glanced at his loving face.

_You should be._ Ashfur gathered through Whitewing's smile that he was forgiven. They padded back to camp, tails intertwined, purring and rubbing and realizing now that they were together, nothing would ever keep them apart again.

**A/N:** **You have no idea how long the ending took. I hope I captured Whitewing well enough, and that Ashfur wasn't too OOC. So tell me what you think! Please, **_**please**_** review. :)**


End file.
